onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kawa Kawa no Mi
The Kawa Kaw a no Mi, or River River Fruit is a a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate pure fresh water and control it. Host This Devil Fruit was eaten by Monkey D. Lily. She uses this in several ways, mostly in unpredictable ways similar to her fathers actions, but she tend to ad sparkles of beauty with her techniques reflective of her mother. The Second known consumer of this fruit is Viviane D. L'eau of the Rainy Day pirates. Abilities The major use of this Devil Fruit revolves around the users ability to generate and manipulate Pure Fresh Water. Hydro Jet: Reminiscent of her fathers Jet techniques this attack spirals water around Lily's arm to deal a very fast bullet like punch. Hydro Ball: Lily creates numerous balls of water which she spreads over a wide area. Aqua Halo: '''Creates a ring of water which passes over the user to eliminate harmful poisons and refresh the body. '''Hydro Tail: '''Slams the foe with a large tail made of water. '''Hydro Pistol: '''A stream of water, named after her fathers signature move. '''Hydro Rifle: '''Fires a large fist made of water reminiscent of her fathers Giant Rifle. '''Hydro Pulse: '''Creates a spiraling burst of water that is fast and sharp. '''Mirage Sport: '''A beauty based technique where Lily releases water to sprinkle down. Refreshes the body and mind. '''Rip Tide: '''Creates two large currents of water to blow away the enemy. '''Water Oath: '''A powerful vortex like attack strengthed by the bonds of here loved ones. '''Hydro Burst: Creates a pressurized torrent of water. Stupifying Tide: A hynotising mirage like illusion that shows oh Lily beauty to mesmerize her opponents reminiscent of her mothers Mero-Mero ability. Hydro Rush: '''A whirling tackle powered by her Kawa Kawa no Mi, she needs to be careful not to envelope herself in water while using this attack. '''Harmonics of Water: Performed after Mirage Sport Lily mesmerizes her enemies with ehr beatiful and elegent moves before slicing them with sharpened water. Hydro Edge: 'Looses a stream of water shaped and thinned to slice through solid stone. '''Hydro Arrow: '''summons several thin streams of water that are fired at the foe, named after her mothers Slave Arrow. '''Pressurize: '''Like her fathers Gear Two. It boosts her water attacks by 10 to 100 times by buildin up water presure within her body. This seems to have little effect on her physical appearence other then cause her skin to tinge red. (Grand Battle Special)'Hydro Ballista: Initiated by Hydro Pistol Lily starts by releaseing a stormof Hydro Balls. Then when the enemy is dazed she strikes with Hydro Rush. Then she builds up power with pressurize and fires her Hydro Ballista, a powerful concentrated blast that slams an offender into a wall after the water burst she will leap into the air and finish her foe of with Hydro Jet. Viviane's Attacks Stream Stream Whip: She gathers water in a sphere and it spirals outwards and lashes at the foe accordingly to her motions. Stream Stream Wash: Viviane's water runs over her body in a thin layer and cleans her, and heals any wounds she may have. This can also be used on other's through her hands . Stream Stream Cloak: '''She surrounds her body and forms large tentacle like arms which can aso form weapons likearrows and mace. '''Stream Stream Dice: After spreading her water on the ground she spins it aaround her body tto increase speed and then slashes the foe with it. Stream Stream Octopus: She forms eight octopus like tentacles which can extend and contract on command. Viviane can also spin them around and form a spherical dome shield and also create a large wave to ride on. Stream Stream Bubbles: She can create bubbles filled with oxygen which allow others to breathe underwater and also act as projectile weapons. Stream Stream Wave: She streams water onto the ground and it forms a small flowing stream which can act as a basis for other attacks Stream Stream Spout: She surrounds her lower body with her pure water and it spirals and shoots her into the air and the water can move according to her fluid motions. Pros and Cons This fruit allows the user to generate pure fresh water, but they cannot control heavy, salt, polluted, or stagnant water, water within a living organism, or even ice. In addition they possess the normal weaknesses of Devil Fruits including loss of power when the user is submerged in water including their own. However this fruit is also able to purify poison, wash away acid, douse fire, and does not conduct electricicty as pure water has no ions within it. The user cannot produce enough water to negate devil fruit powers let alone actually drown someone as for some reason pure water created by the user has a less inhibiting effect on Devil Fruit users. Weaknesswise none so far are known but it is a possibility that Wood based Devil Fruit would have the advantage. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:MrPlasmaCosmos